


The Girl in the Back of the Class| Reader x Yeonjun

by Jinnie_Boi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie_Boi/pseuds/Jinnie_Boi
Summary: You are a transfer student from Washington. You had came to Busan, South Korea for high school and possibly, the rest of your life. You had to learn everything from speaking Korean to their traditions. You were lucky enough to meet someone who taught you everything. Who knows what your future will hold.





	The Girl in the Back of the Class| Reader x Yeonjun

You were a transfer student at Korea University. You were orginially from the United States. More specfically, Washington. You came from a rich family, you've always had everything you want within a second. Butlers, maids, garden keepers, even private chef's to make meals. You never did any chores. The maid's would tidy up your room and clean the messes you made. You lived in a big, modern 3 story house. You never acted spoiled though. You wanted to help the maids so that they wouldn't have to be under so much pressure. You sometimes wished you weren't rich. Which got you called "ungrateful" and "spoiled" by the kids at your school. You never felt that you fit in Washington. You've always wanted to live somewhere that was different. A good kind of different. The different that makes you just take that big deep breath and smile. You only got bullied by 2 kids at your school. Everyone else wanted to be friends with you since you were rich and just wanted to get on your good side. You never had a best friend. You sometimes wished you were just unnoticeable from the world. One day, you decided that you wanted to change. A big change. You were getting to the age where highschool was almost over, getting ready for college. You asked your mother if you could go somewhere other than America for schooling. You asked to go to South Korea. Your mother was hesitant at first, but after thorough thought, she let you. You never learned Korean so you had to take classes. You got bullied a lot in South Korea too. You were in Busan. You looked different from everyone else. And what made it better is that you couldn't understand them so they could talk about you all they wanted too and you wouldn't notice. You surprisingly liked this life a lot better than in Washington. While in school, you had managed to make a friend that you feel you'll be with for a while. His name was Choi Yeonjun. He noticed you right on the first day.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being so short. it was just some backround info to understand Y/N. new one will come up soon today.


End file.
